In glassmelting furnaces with which the present invention is useful, fuel is combusted within an enclosure to generate heat of combustion that melts glassmaking materials which are present in the glassmelting furnace. Such glassmelting furnaces can experience any of several operational drawbacks. One such drawback is the formation of nitrogen oxides by the combustion within the glassmelting furnace. Another drawback is the possible deterioration of the interior surface of the roof (the “crown”) over the furnace, which is believed to be caused by the interaction of the interior surface of the crown with volatile substances emanating from the molten glassmaking materials. The present invention provides a unique furnace structure and mode of operation which enables the reduction or avoidance of these drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,578 discloses a furnace structure that reduces the risk of damage to the crown of a furnace. This structure, while useful, is potentially too limited in applicability to real-life glassmaking operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,245 discloses a glassmelting furnace in which a burner is directed toward the glassmaking materials. The present invention differs from this disclosure and is believed to provide superior operational advantages.